


unlocked

by snottygrrl



Series: locked inside series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Community: 100quills, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-18
Updated: 2008-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's been more than six months since draco has seen harry. maybe a little Christmas cheer can make things right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #98 kiss  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and the lovely [](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/profile)[**lusiology**](http://lusiology.livejournal.com/) (who asked for more). this is the last of the loosely connected fics that make up [the locked series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5309) (it will make more sense if you've seen the previous bits). the starting fic, _locked inside_ , is gw/dm (though really it is actually more gen than relationship). i wrote it towards the v. beginning of my hp adventure, and part way through i became enthralled with h/d. it rather shows in the one scene between the boys in the fic. also, the fic pov switches per scene between draco (who is fighting a curse) and ginny (who is waiting for him to get better). so, I'm keeping with that format. and yes, I know it's march. and yes, i did start this during the appropriate season.

The last time Draco had been at the Burrow was more than six months ago at that horrid garden party -- the party that had started the slow unraveling of his entire life. He used to be so certain of what he wanted, how his future would look, where he intended to be in five years time. However, since that day and the resulting aftermath, Draco was no longer sure of what lay in store for him.

He'd been so upset with Harry -- beyond angry, really -- when he realised that Harry could be dating a bloke seriously enough to warrant an invite to the Burrow and yet have told Draco nothing about him. To be that cut off from Harry's personal life had been, and still was, incredibly painful. A raw wound.

But worse than that was the thought that Harry hadn't told him because he still didn't trust Draco. That he never had. That the close friendship Draco believed they shared was all in his imagination and Harry didn't see it that way.

Profoundly shaken and hurting, Draco had been unable to cope with Ginny's insistence that they needed to talk. After he repeatedly brushed her off, she allowed as how she was more than a little tired of competing with a _man_ for _her fiancé's_ attention.

When Draco suggested that maybe she should stop trying, the shocked silence had been deafening.

That had been the beginning of the end.

Now, several months later Draco found himself single and learning to cope with the dawning realisation that Ginny had been right. He was in love with Harry Potter, and had been for years.

Draco hadn't seen Harry in the intervening months, had avoided any news of him. Hence, it was a bit jarring to be, once again, in the same room. Not that he hadn't expected it, done his best to prepare himself. Yet nothing he'd envisioned came anywhere near the enormity of emotion that washed over him when he looked up to find Harry standing in the doorway.

The undisguised shock on Harry's face caused Draco's insides to plummet and with a quick excuse to Ron, he swept out of the room.

~*~*~

Ginny studied Draco as he laughed with Ron. She'd made sure her brother had pestered him about attending tonight's Christmas do, and when Draco had still demurred, she'd gone to him herself and quietly said how much it would mean. Despite the pained expression that had crossed his features, Draco had agreed.

Even though it was hard to watch him, Ginny was sure she'd done the right thing in forcing Draco back among people who cared about him, especially Harry. She had little doubt that both Harry and Draco cared deeply for each other and she wanted to see them happy. Though that didn't mean there wasn't a small selfish part of her psyche that was sorry she'd ever said anything.

The appearance of Harry at the Burrow had Draco hastening to the kitchen, but not before Ginny saw the all-to-familiar yearning when his eyes flashed towards the new arrival. Shifting her attention back to Harry, she noticed that his stunned expression had quickly changed into one of naked longing as he watched Draco flee.

An hour and a half later, Ginny was growing tired of witnessing various permutations of the same scene. It was painfully apparent to everyone -- barring Harry and Draco, themselves -- that the pair of them wanted nothing so much as to be near each other, but were too afraid to do anything about it. Things were becoming so awkward, that even her usually oblivious brother had taken her aside and asked her _to do something about those two, already!_

Aware that Draco's self-preservation instincts would make any conversation virtually pointless, she cornered Harry instead. "You and Draco need to figure this out, Harry," Ginny said, refusing to beat around the bush.

"I don't know how to communicate with him anymore, Gin," Harry responded. "How can I solve anything if we can't even talk?"

"Honestly, Harry," Ginny sighed, "it's not the talking that needs sorted. The two of you worked that bit out years back."

Harry shook his head. "I thought we had, too. But he won't even meet my eyes tonight, let alone speak to me."

Lacking the patience for persuasion, Ginny changed tacks. "No matter, there are plenty of other ways to convey your message," she tried, nudging his shoulder with her own. At Harry's dumbfounded look, she rolled her eyes. "Come on, you can't be that dense. Even Ron, can tell you two belong together." Holding out a small branch with white berries, she winked at him.

As quickly as comprehension dawned across Harry's face, it was replaced with concern. "Are you sure, Gin? I'd never want to hurt you."

Ginny's smile felt only a touch forced and her voice was resolute. "Absolutely certain. I broke off the engagement because I knew he wanted _you_." She handed him the sprig of mistletoe. "Now go get him."

~*~*~

Draco was surreptitiously peering at Harry as he spoke with Ginny. He suspected that with Ginny grilling him, Harry wouldn't notice if Draco allowed himself to finally look his fill. Therefore, lost in his appreciation of Harry's fine physique, it took Draco a moment to realise that Harry was no longer in conversation, but was in fact striding purposefully towards him, a look of determination etched across his face. Draco began frantically scanning for an escape route, however, Harry was beside him before he'd managed to do more than stand.

Holding a bit of greenery over Draco's head, Harry leaned forward. "Merry Christmas, Draco," he whispered just before he pressed a soft kiss to Draco's lips.

Draco had never really understood what all the fuss was about kissing. Hadn't understood, that was, until the moment when Harry gently sucked Draco's lower lip into his mouth and caused Draco's knees to nearly give out. Thus when Harry started to pull back, Draco clutched at his shoulders and made a tiny sound like a lost kitten.

Harry chuckled quietly. "Merry Christmas to me," he said as he pulled Draco properly into his arms and silenced his faint whimper with a kiss.

~fin


End file.
